Makorra: How it should have ended
by Cadyn Brewer-Sidelia Miller
Summary: What if during the finale Kuvira kidnapped Mako? Will the Great Uniter convince him that his friends just left him? Will the others be able to save him? Or will he go to the dark side? *Short story*
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This is how I felt the series finally should have ended. But who saw that hinted Korrasami at the end? And the Makorra? Was hoping for Makorra to kiss (like Aang and Katara did) and get back together; it is a shame for Makorrians that, that did not happen. Also I have an OC story up for a new Avatar check it out. Anyway read, review enjoy.

...

Mako told Bolin that he was going to blow up the Spirit Vines so the machine could be stopped. But as the electricity flowed through Mako could only think of two things: One is he is going to die and two Korra.

He thought of all of their memories from the time they met to up to now. They've been through many hard ships; from when they first met, to their first kiss, to Korra losing her bending, and everything else.

He wasn't sure how it happened but Mako blacked out but could feel himself being lifted up: Bolin. He should have known that his little brother would still come to him even when it seemed as though all hope was lost.

...

"Mako?" The raven-haired male opened his eyes slowly and saw his brother's face.

"B-Bolin?" Mako uses his elbow as support as he tried to get up but had to grab his head with his other hand as he felt a headache coming.

"Oh Mako! I thought you were lost to us forever!" The younger one cried as he embraces his brother.

Unknown to them someone was behind the earth-lava bender. The person threw a piece of metal at Bolin knocking him unconscious; she didn't have to do anything to the older brother as he had blacked out due to the pain. "Now, you're mine." She says as she picks up the police officer.

...

Kuvira was smirking. She had the one weakness of the avatar: Her lover. Even though she knew that the two had parted ways years ago she knew they still had feelings for each other. The way they spoke to each other, the way they would look at each other.

Oh yes, she saw the romantic tension between the two. She also knew that the avatar's lover had one prior to them being together, and yet she never saw what she sees with Korra and Mako between Asami and Mako.

In fact she had first thought that Asami and Mako were related and due to them being the same age she figured that they were twins and Bolin was their little brother.

"Don't worry," the young tyrant tells the unconscious Mako as she looks over him. "She will come soon and when she does neither of you will know what happened."

...

Korra was worried out of her mind. She was able to find Bolin (who didn't know where Mako was), Asami, Tenzin and the others were able to find the other young airbenders that were unconscious (of course when they Jinora Kai panicked then wanted to find Kuvira and send her to the spirit world). But out of all the people she found she, along with the others, couldn't find the young fire bending police officer.

"Mako? Mako?! MAKO!" She shouts. When the young water bender sees her non-bending friend she knew: Mako was gone. Kuvira had to have him. She had to. If Kuvira didn't have Mako then she doesn't know where he would be.

"Korra," Tenzin and Asami say in union. "He isn't here. Will search more in the morning." Korra held her tears back as Asami came up to her side and pulled the upset avatar into an embrace.

"Come," Tenzin says. "We'll go back to Air Temple Island and figure things out."

...

As the Air nomads and everyone else was having dinner (in which Varrick was way to gleeful now that he and Zhu Li were engaged and getting married within the week). Korra was in her room alone. She was staring at Republic City.

She supposed that she knew what Bataar Jr. felt when she had threatened him that he would never see Kuvira again. She heard a knock on her door and a "Hey," when she didn't answer the person on the other side decided to come in.

"Korra," her best friend says, "we will get Mako back."

"How?" The burnnett was furious. "We don't know where Kuvira is, or if Mako is dead or alive! How will we find him?!"

"Well...Jinora was thinking that she could go into the spirit world and ask about him."

Korra stayed quite. She missed Mako so much that she needed to cry her eyes out. And that's what she did.

She fell to her knees and let the tears fall. Asami watched her friend in angst as she cried for the one she loves. "It'll be okay Korra, we'll find him." She whispers as she, again, embraces her friend only her friends cried even harder than she had earlier.

...

Mako groaned as he opened his eyes. He was expecting to see Bolin, Korra and everyone else above him but he only saw light. Sitting up the firebender took in his surroundings and realized that he was in a place he didn't recognize.

"Glad to see your up." Looking at the door he saw the "Great Uniter" leaning against the frame.

"What do you want? And where're my friends? And my brother?"

"They left you for dead. They didn't want you around; so when I saw you lying helpless so I took you. I mean if your friends, or brother, were not there for you-"

"Yeah, nice try. But I'm not Bolin; you can't fool me so easily with words. I mean I know my friends: They would be there for me if I was in trouble as I would for them. So the fact that your saying the opposite just proves that your lying."

"I'm not lying."

"Oh really? Are you sure that you haven't picked up lying, or persuasion, since you could start lying in Zaofu and getting away with it since no one could detect you? You know I find it kind of funny,"

"What's funny?"

"That, to make sure you didn't have any betrayers, or spies, on the inside, you didn't pick up Aiwei's ability to detect liars."

"So? That doesn't mean-"

"Plus the fact that your army deserted you. Oh, and your 'fiancé' most likely doesn't want to be around you either,"

The young tyrant just smirks. "If what you say about your friends are true then how come they haven't come to get you yet? They weren't there when you were unconscious."

Mako's memory was fuzzy. He remembered sending lightning to destroy the Spirit Vine machine and he remembers seeing someone with dark hair taking him out of the room then he was outside.

Could it be possible that Kuvira was telling the truth? Did his friends really just leave him to die? He hasn't seen most of them in three years. But Bolin? Bolin would never leave him like that.

Then again Bolin had worked for Kuvira so maybe his brother did change, and not for the better.

Kuvira continued. "If they really did care they would have been here by now rescuing you. Besides I made sure you had food, water, shelter, and made sure that your arm was properly bandaged because it's broken. I'll leave you with your thoughts."

As he sat on the bed Mako began to wonder if what Kuvira had told him had been true. Was she the one who rescued him? He did see dark hair and she does. But, then again, so does Asami and Bolin, who Mako vaguely remembers telling him not to make the machine explode.

With his sleep winning Mako gave in. But still wondered what was the truth and what wasn't.

...

The following morning Korra, Asami, Iroh, Tenzin, Jinora, Kai, and Bolin went to Republic City to look for Mako. Pema, Opal (who wanted to come), Lin (who was shocked to learn that she wasn't going), Huan (who Opal suspected was the object of Ikki's eye (and possibly vise versa)), and many others stayed on Air Temple Island.

"Okay, Jinora, are you ready for this?" The twenty-one year old avatar asks the fourteen year old air bending master.

"Yes." She nods. Jinora closes her eyes then sends her spirit into the Spirit world.

Kai wasn't happy with it. He knew Jinora has gone into the Spirit world a million times but he felt queasy about this. If Kuvira was still out there then who knows what she'll do if she learns that Jinora was in the Spirit world. If Kuvira attacked the Spirit Vines, that captured Jinora while she was in the Spirit world, then she would do it again.

Kai shudders as he remembers what it was like when she was imprisoned in the Spirit world. He felt as if he was in an never ending nightmare that he was never going to wake from. That's when he had realized something: He was in love with Jinora (and that she was his soulmate).

"I hope this works." Korra mutters.

"You love him, don't you?" Kai says.

"Yes. We may have broken up three years ago; but I love him. Anyway how have you and Mako been since I've been gone?"

"Great. I kinda see him as an older brother and a role model. I mean we still get into some arguments every now and again but are relationship has improved."

"That's good to hear."

A silence fell.

...

In the Spirit world the young air master was by a pond when she opened her eyes. "Hey guys," she says to some pink, green, and white flying bunny spirits flew by. "Listen, I need some help. My friend, Mako, was taken by Kuvira and we need to know where he is so we can save him. Please help."

A dragon spirit appeared in front of her. The same one that told Korra that the spirits wouldn't get involved with the war. "You need help locating your friend? Kuvira has him in an abandoned building. But they're gone. But you will see them soon."

Nodding the granddaughter of the former avatar got up and left.

...

"Jin," Kai says as he embraces his girlfriend. He was happy to see that she wasn't imprisoned, again.

"Did you find anything?" Korra asks.

"Yes," the air nomad says. "I found out that Kuvira and Mako were in an abandoned building; but the spirit who gave me that information told me that they're not there and that will see them soon."

"You got that right." Turing their heads, the seven at the new portal looked up to see Kuvira and Mako at the edge.

"Mako?" Korra asks as she sees him; then he did the unthinkable: He sent a fire ball at Korra.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Mako!" Asami yells. "What are you doing?!" Instead of answering the police officer just kept throwing fire at all of them.

"This isn't my brother," Kai and Bolin mutter.

"What's gotten into you Mako?" Korra asks.

"He realized that you weren't his true friends and decided to join me." Kuvira says.

That sent a shock through all of their cores, especially Korra's. Mako joined Kuvira? Sure Bolin did, but he was unaware of her true intentions. Mako, on the other hand, was.

Even though it was seven against two a fight ensued. Asami, Iroh, Kai, and Korra against Mako and Tenzin, Jinora, and Bolin against. With four against him Mako managed to knock Kai unconscious, and sent a blast at Asami and Iroh.

"Stay here," Iroh orders Asami as he gets out from behind the crater to join Korra. Asami watched as the young general joined her best friend/ sister in the fight against the firebender.

...

Korra stood in front of Mako both in a fighting stance. Korra didn't know what to do. She knew that she had to fight Mako but at the same time couldn't. She loves Mako but doesn't know how to fight him.

"If your not going to make a move then maybe I should." He says as he sends a blast towards her but she dodged it and she raised two rocks as she had done years ago when Tarrlock had taken Asami, Mako, and Bolin into custody.

"You wouldn't even dare." He says as he sees the two rocks. Then he sent another blast this time it hit it's target: Iroh.

"Iroh!" Asami cries as she goes to the general. "Mako, this has to stop. More lives are going to be lost; in fact your acting no better than Kuvira."

Silence fell as the young entrepreneur had tears streaming her face as she cried for the Firelords only child.

...

Fighting Kuvira was a challenge. Just like Kai, Jinora got knocked out (and fell on top of her boyfriend and they looked like they were cuddling), as well as Tenzin was out cold.

Leaving Bolin against the tyrant. "What did you do to my brother?!" He demanded as he faced her.

"I did nothing; he realized that fighting me was useless," Bolin grunted in response. He knew his brother and knew that there had to be a reason why Mako changed sides all of a sudden.

Without a thought Bolin used his earthbending and captured her in rock. He then used his lava bending and let it flow on the ground around her. He was going to be glad once Lin, Su, and Toph came and got her; not to mention when his brother comes back to his senses.

...

"Mako, I don't want to do this." Korra says in a calm tone trying to keep her anger out of it.

He smirks. "If you really wanted to hurt me then you would've done it by now. Face it: You don't have the guts to hurt me."

Korra got enraged by his taunt. "You don't think that I'll hurt you?" She whispers to herself. She then sends one of her rocks at him, and knock him out. "Mako!" She shouts as she runs to him.

When Tenzin awakes he calls the Beifongs. Toph and Su took Kuvira into custody scolding her (especially Su since she broke her sons heart and was willing to kill him). Lin was with Korra as the elderly police officer took the young one.

"I have no clue what Kuvira did to him. He didn't even pretend to fight me then go after Kuvira he just fought me. He seemed to have anger in his eyes, well more than usual."

"He probably woke up with a little amnesia and she took advantage of it. Trust me kid when he wakes up we'll find out. In the mean time let's head back to the island."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Bolin!" Opal shouts as she sees her boyfriend and the others arrive at the island. Kai and Jinora each had an arm around the others for support. Tenzin and Asami were helping the injured general. Toph and Su had Kuvira (to which all of Su's children, including Bataar Jr., were glaring at the former tyrant for what she had done to the eldest sibling), and finally Lin and Korra each had one of Mako's arms around their shoulders.

"What happened to Mako?" Meelo asks.

"Something that you don't need to know." Korra says as she and Lin take Mako to the infirmary.

...

When Mako woke up he took another look around his surroundings and was glad that it was a place he recognized.

"Glad to see you're up," turning his head the pale skinned male smiled as he saw the tan skinned avatar.

"Hey, so what happened?"

The water tribe member put down the tray that had tea, rice, and a plate of vegetables. "That's funny, I was hoping that you could explain." He gave her a confused look so she quickly explained the fight.

"So...you hit me with a rock because I was taunting you?" He saw that Korra wasn't amused so he put his hand up in defense saying: "Kidding, kidding."

"So what did happen? Why were you fighting with Kuvira?"

"Well..."

*Flashback*

When Mako awoke he was hoping that him being in an unknown place with Kuvira was a nightmare and was actually on Air Temple Island. But when he looked at the scenery he knew it had been real.

"Glad to see your awake." He saw Kuvira against the door frame. "So, are you going to join me?"

"Let me think: NO! You may think that my friends abandoned me but I know that to be false. I know that they'll come for me."

She smirked then put him in a wheelchair and wheeled him to another room.

"What are we doing here?"

"Just watch this," she says as she turns on a TV. As he watches it Mako notices that it was in all black and white and swirly. The more he watched it the more the firebender became convinced that his "friends" really didn't care.

Why didn't they try to kidnap him? Or just rescue him last night or early this morning?

And when he saw Iroh with Korra the more angry he got. He had no clue what had gotten over him but all he knew was that he was attacking them.

*End flashback*

"I seriously don't know what happened, I have no memory of what you told me. Only Kuvira taking me to a room with the a television that she turned on, the next thing I know is that I'm here."

"Where is Kuvira anyway?"

"Lin, Toph, and Su have her in custody. Not to mention that Su is scolding her for betraying their family for everything that she had done for her, and for breaking Bataar Jr's heart and for practically killing him."

...

"DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA WHAT I'VE DONE FOR YOU?! I TOOK YOU IN WHEN YOUR PARENTS ABANDONED YOU! I MADE APART OF MY FAMILY!" The youngest Beifong daughter shouts. "AND HOW DO YOU REPAY ME? YOU KIDNAP ME, TWO OF MY CHILDREN AND MY HUSBAND! AND WHAT'S WORSE IS THAT YOU HAD MY ELDEST SON'S HEART AND YOU BROKE IT! YOU TRIED TO KILL HIM! WHEN HE ASKED ME WHY YOU WOULD DO THAT, I TOLD HIM YOU WERE A COMPLEX PERSON.

"HE TOLD ME THAT HE THOUGHT THAT YOU LOVED HIM! APPARENTLY WE WERE ALL WRONG WHEN WE THOUGHT THAT YOU DID!"

"All right," Lin comes up behind her younger sister and grabs her shoulder. "That's enough sis, even though I do like to see you taking your anger out on her, it's time for integrating."

"And I thought that Lin had the anger issues." Toph says.

Lin rolls her eyes as she sits across from her eldest nephews' ex-fiancé. "So, why'd you do it? Why did you want complete control over the Earth nation?"

"Isn't obvious? I wanted the Earth nation to be whole again,"

"And what? Threatening people into joining you? Killing or kidnapping those who refuse to? You do realize that many peoples lives were at stake if war broke out. Plus," Lin walked up behind the young metal bender and grabbed her hair and hit her head against the table. "You broke my eldest nephews heart."

"What do we do with her?" Su asks. "I know we're going to send her to prison, but-"

"We'll send her to the prison that Ozai was sent to. As for Jr. I believe that he wouldn't of made the choices he had if he hadn't been under Kuvira's influence. He was obliviously just an object to her."

...

That evening Toph, Lin, and Su boarded a a ferry back to Republic City taking the former ruler of many of the Earth States to go to jail. Su's children watched as Bataar's former fiancé getting taken away (with Wei and Wing shouting that she should never come back to their family, or their brother).

"Are you okay Bataar?" Opal asks her brother.

"I'll manage; getting my broken heart healed again will take some time. And I understand if you all don't want to talk to me anymore."

"Even though we were all angry with you, once we found out that she was willing to kill you just to get to Korra, well I'm not sure about Huan, Wei and Wing, but my anger at you turned into fury at her. Even if you did betray us, no one should go through what you did." Opal says.

"Thank you Opal." He says. "Now what is it that I hear about Ikki liking Huan?" And in that moment all five siblings just laughed. It was going to be tough but like their mother had told him: They would get through it as a family.

...

A/N: Next chapter is Zhu Li and Varrick's wedding!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

A week later Zhu Li and Varrick were at the alter with Bolin as the minister. "-And I'm not reading all of this," he says as he sees Varrick's long list of wedding vows.

"I take Varrick bunions and all." Zhu Li says as she happily gazes at Varrick.

"And do you Varrick take Zhu Li Moon to be your lawfully wedded wife? In sickness and in health-"

"I do!" The entrepreneur says before Bolin could finish.

"All right. You may now kiss the bride." As Zhu Li and Varrick were about to kiss Zhu Li leaned over Varrick and kissed him. When they were done Varrick had the biggest smile on his face.

...

As the festivities were in full swing Korra was looking around at the people. Everyone was having a good time.

"Hey," she says as she approaches Mako.

"Hey," he replies back.

"How's the arm?"

"It's good. It should be healed in the next week or so."

"You know you don't have to do it right? Following me into battle-"

"Korra, we're apart of the same team, I'll always follow into battle when you need me to."

She just smiles and gives him a thanks then Wu comes and says that he believes that the Earth Nation should elect their leaders, like Republic City. As he was going on about what he thought that Korra and Mako were going to say both said that he was actually doing something responsible for once.

Soon the avatar left the would-be-king with his former bodyguard. As she looks around some more she sees Bolin with Opal, both dancing with grins on their faces. Asami dancing with the Iroh (Korra had a sneaking suspicion that they had a thing for each other when they first met). She saw Kai and Jinora, Huan with a girl who (surprisingly) wasn't Ikki.

Korra sits on the steps of where the wedding was being held. She had been through so much, which Tenzin had praised her for. She had a new Team Avatar. She remembers when she first went to Katara after the Equalist.

Katara had told her stories of everyone from the original Team Avatar. She realized that Mako was like Zuko, Bolin was like Sokka, Asami was like a mix of Katara and Toph (mostly Katara), and she, of course, was Aang.

"Hey," she hears. "Thought I'd find you here."

"Oh, hey Asami."

"It's been sorta crazy hasn't it?"

"Yeah, it has. So what's going on with you and Iroh?"

"Well...a year after you left he and I entered into a relationship. A few months later, maybe a year later, we end ended it. With me in Republic City and him off with the army. Anyway what about you and Mako?"

"I don't know. I mean...I still love him but he may not love me."

Asami just gives a small smile. She knew that Mako and Korra still love each other they were just afraid to admit it.

...

A week later Firelord Izumi was at the City Council building. "-And even though my reign as Firelord as been one of many hardships. I hear by end my time as Firelord and name my son, Iroh, the new Firelord."

There were shouts coming from the crowd. Everyone was happy that Iroh would become Firelord. The ceremony for Iroh would take place within a month. And no one was more happy for the young general besides his girlfriend (Asami, they had rekindled their romance a day after the wedding) and his grandfather.

Zuko was glad that he would be there to attend his grandsons Firelord ceremony, even if Mai could not.

...

The next chapter is the ceremony, and then an epilogue.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

The following month the Water Tribes, Earth Kingdom, Air Nomads, and Fire Nation were in the Fire Nations Palaces courtyard as Iroh came out in red robes. He knelt next to his mother as he grandfather stood behind them.

"I know that the Fire Sages always crown the new Firelord but I would like to be the one to do this." Lord Zuko says. "When I was crowned Firelord at eighteen my wife, Mai, and my friends had helped me pull through; as I would not know what to have done if it weren't for them. Now as my daughter steps down as Firelord," he takes the fire crown from her daughter and puts it over his grandsons head. "I crown my grandson, Iroh the second, Firelord."

Cheers erupted from the crowd as Iroh stood to look at the Nation he now ruled. He spotted Asami who gave him a smile that he returned. Zuko saw who his grandchild was beaming at and grinned himself.

...

"Toph, Katara, so glad that you could make it." Zuko says as he sees his two friends.

"Not much has changed has it?" Katara says.

"No it hasn't." Toph agrees. "Who wants to catch up?" Soon the three friends were gathered in conversation. "How has it been? Without Mai and Twinkle toes?"

"It's hard without Aang," Katara admits. "But I'm managing."

"Sometimes it's hard to believe that Mai is gone. I can still hear her sometimes. Weither she's angry at me or not." The former Firelord has a wistful look on his face as he remembers the times he had with Mai.

...

"Hey mister Firelord." Asami says as she reaches her boyfriend.

"Hey misses Entrepreneur." He jokes back.

"I can't believe you're Firelord now. I mean I knew that it would always happen just not so soon."

"I know..."

"Iroh, are you okay? You've been acting weird lately."

"Asami..."

...

Mako was in the Palace Garden. He wad by the pond just staring at the sky. He was in deep thought. He loves Korra, he always has and always will. He wants to get back together but doesn't think that she feels the same.

"Hey, thought I'd find you here." As the Avatar sits next to the firebender. Unknown to them Ikki and Meelo were behind them planning on getting them back together.

"Ready?" She asks her brother who nodded. The two siblings used their air bending and pushed Korra into the pond with Mako on top and their lips touching. The two air benders then left before they could be found.

"Hey guys!" They heard Bolin shout.

The couple in the pond quickly quickly backed away from each other. Both of their faces were flushed.

"Are you two okay?" The earth-lava bender asks as he sees them blushing, and soaking wet.

"Yeah, we're fine." Both say in union. Bolin gives them a questionable look as if he he didn't believe them but let it go. "Well...come inside."

...

As the three re-entered the party they saw Iroh slip something on Asami's finger.

Mako watched as the couple sealed their engagement with a kiss he looked at Korra. He wanted to be doing that. He wanted to be down on one knee asking for Korra's hand.

...

"Firelord Iroh will merry Asami Sato within the next six months." The news caster says.

"Are they still on that?" Korra asks her boyfriend as she sits next to him on the couch in their apartment.

"Yep. Why the ly just don't give those two a break I don't understand." Mako says as he faces his girlfriend.

The day after Iroh's coronation the two had decided to re-enter a relationship. Of course, unknown to Korra, Mako was thinking about proposing soon.

"Yes." Korra says.

"What?"

"Yes. I will merry you." She then explains that she found the ring on the floor earlier that morning after he left for work. The two kiss.

They've been through a lot together, and they knew that many more hard ships were in store.


	6. Chapter 6

Epilogue

"Come on." Iroh says as Asami was in labor and squeezing his hand to death.

The Fire Queen screams as was in pain. "I need to remember to have Korra hurt you for doing this to me." She says. Iroh took note of what she said but knew that it was an empty threat.

Korra had given Mako the same threat when she had given birth a month ago. They had twins; two girls they named Katara and Lin.

Katara had her mother's tan skin, blue eyes and her father's black hair, shoulder length.

Lin had her father's fair skin, and hazel eyes with her mother's chocolate brown hair.

Asami and Iroh already had two older children. Also twins, both looked like their father. Their names are Zuko and Sokka.

"It's a girl." The nurse says as she holds the new born. She had long black hair, curly as her mother's. Fair skin and her mother's olive colored eyes.

"What shall we name her?" Asami asks.

"How about...Mai."

"Mai. I like it." She then closes her eyes. Iroh looked at his sleeping wife then at his daughter. He smiled knowing that his life was complete.

...

"Give that back!" Four year old Katara tells five year old Zuko.

"No way! I had it first!" He defends. As he took the ball they were playing with.

Four year old Mai, Lin and five year Sokka stared at their arguing siblings.

"Well it seems as if Zuko has a crush." Asami says as she looks at her soon with Mako and Korra's daughter.

"Yeah, maybe they'll get married." Korra jokes.

"Katara and Lin aren't marrying anyone!" Mako says in his usual overprotective father tone.

Everyone knew that Mako, Kai, Bolin and Iroh were all protective of their daughters and most certainly weren't ready for the day when their daughters would marry.

The two couples then laughed at Katara and Zuko as they still argued over the ball. Mako and Iroh both began to think that maybe it wouldn't be so bad if they did marry, but that was years away so Mako didn't have to worry about it now.


End file.
